


Perfect Love (sort of)

by DearHeatherMell



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Late Night Conversations, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeatherMell/pseuds/DearHeatherMell
Summary: It’s late at night and Miguel, Tulio, and Chel revisit a past conversation and make fun of Tulio.





	Perfect Love (sort of)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this story, I just got so bored.
> 
> Also, Perfect Love is one of the songs from the El Dorado soundtrack

“ _The line is drawn, the change is made,_ ” Miguel softly sang as he strummed his lute. “ _I come to you, I’m not afraid,_ ” 

Though he decided to stop his singing, as there was no longer the need to keep doing so, he continued to play the notes of the instrument. It’s was one of the many peaceful noises that filled the night sky.

The bed was big enough for three people, just three people, but with a little complaining, the trio decided to lay a blanket on the ground and let their kids decide for themselves where they would sleep. 

It came down to Tulio in the middle with his arm wrapped around Miguel on the left and letting Chel rest her head on his right shoulder. 

The second-to-youngest child, Zephyr, managed to force himself into Miguel’s arms, despite him knowing his father was already occupied.

Tulio suffered just a bit, as the first and second oldest, María and Eugene, rested on him. María laying herself on both of Tulio’s legs and Eugene wrapped himself in Tulio’s free arm, close to his mother.

Chel held the newest member of the group, Salvador, who buried himself into her chest. She listened closely to the baby’s breathing, which was therapeutic in a way.

If they could, they would love to stay this way forever.

“Are you still scared, Tulio?” Chel asked in a whisper.

“Scared?” Tulio repeated. “No, no, no. Why would I still be scared?”

“Well, you know,” Chel’s eyes wandered over toward the baby, causing Tulio to look down and be reminded of what he was afraid of all those months ago.

* * *

_”Estamos atornillados. Por primera vez, no hay manera de que podamos salir con esta.”_

_Miguel and Chel watched as their lover paced back and forth around the room as he talked to himself in Spanish, as he normally did when he was seriously worried._

_“Tulio, you need to relax,” Miguel said._

_“Relax?!” Tulio snapped at him. “How can I?! For the past seven years, we’ve been able to pull off the excuse that Chel and I were the actual, blood parents of the children, one of which is actually true!”_

_The blond man slumped in his seat. “Zephyr, yes..” He muttered under his breath._

_Two years ago, the trio had agreed on having a third child. But, instead of adopting another child–or, rather, finding another child–they would have one of their own. In this case, Chel and Tulio had a baby boy that was their own flesh and blood. And, of course, Miguel loved and cherished him as his own, as he did with all his children. It took a while, but he felt the need that a fourth child should be added to the party._

_And soon came the idea that Chel and Miguel have a baby of their own too._

_“Look,” Miguel got up from his seat, “If you thought this was a bad idea, why did you agree with us months ago?”_

_“Because I wasn’t thinking then!” The raven-haired man barked, causing Miguel to step back a bit._

_“We can find another excuse.”_

_“How are we going to find a believable one? People know the three of us to live here, now they’ll suspect more when they see a tiny person that looks like you!”_

_For the next few minutes, Chel watched as her boys fight. She didn’t plan on jumping in, as their fights were very common._

_Chel, already eight months pregnant, placed a hand on her stomach._

_“Miguel!”_

_“Tulio!”_

_“Elena.”_

_The two men glared over towards their lover. “What?” They said in unison._

_Chel let out a small laugh. “Elena if it’s a girl and if it’s a boy..” She took a minute to think about it. “Salvador.”_

_Tulio pulled up a seat next to her while Miguel kneeled on the ground, on the other side of her._

_“I like it,” Tulio said with a smile._

_Miguel nodded in agreement. “So do I.”_

_She sighed and shook her head, giving a kiss to both of her boys on the cheek. “Glad to be doing business with you two.”_

* * *

Miguel quietly laughed as he listened to their conversation. He was remembering that day too. 

“Tulio is worried about many things, Chel, you know that. Don’t you remember when he wouldn’t allow Eugene to play in the ocean?” The blond man said, making Chel snicker.

Tulio didn’t seem impressed.

“Miguel?”

“Hmm?”

“The little voice. Remember?”

He quickly shut his mouth. It was odd, but it was another habit Miguel had that was hard to overcome, despite being told about the ‘little voice’ seven years ago.

“Now that we have time,” Tulio closed his eyes as if he was getting ready to sleep, “You two have some explaining about what happened at the market today.”

The two lovers eyes widened.

“Would you look at how late it is?” Chel said, panicked. “Maybe we can tell you tomorrow.” 

The blond man nodded and shut his eyes quickly, forcing himself to fall asleep faster.

“Stop trying to avoid the question..” Tulio said. After a while, he sighed and rested his head on top of Miguel’s. “Goodnight you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is to test the waters out. There’s a bunch more chapters, but maybe see how this goes with this one first.
> 
> BTW, this story has been sitting in my drafts for almost half the month, but maybe it’s A-okay


End file.
